


It's How We Roll

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Eventual Wincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as they hate to fight, the end result kinda makes it worth while. So sometimes maybe, just maybe one of them starts it....just to get to that end .</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's How We Roll

Looking back on it, Sam thinks he should start writing a journal, chronically the Epic Winchester battles. Cause sometimes they are kinda entertaining. Except for today

Not sure who really started it. probably Sam, more than likely Dean. Sam had that extra bitch special going in the car.

Dean asking if it was his time of the month. Getting a big fuck you in return from Princess Bitchface. Dean gave the patented smug smirk.

They had been working extra hard lately. No time off. This last case really fucked both of them up. Didn't go as smooth as it should have, both of them rather careless.

People were getting on their nerves, they were getting on each others shit....Dean ratcheted up the pissy to a new level every hour and Sam was just hateful.

By the time they got to that nights diner, it was on like Donkey Kong.

Dean was extra obnoxious with his flirting, even though she wasn't all that. He knows how jealous Sam gets, so he made the show extra good. Sam glared at him with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns.

Dean chewed his food like a disgusting pig, being loud and a general asshole. Sam couldn't even look at him. Telling crass jokes, getting loud, other people started staring, Dean didn't care he just kept on.

Sammy's hazels went from light to dark at warp speed, so he just stabbed his food like he was ganking something, Dean was oblivious.

"Dean, knock it the fuck off, for fucking christ's sake" he mumbled to himself

"What's that Princess?' he said loudly " you want me to sing....."

Sam looked down at his plate. Didn't say anything else. A truce seemed to take place. Dean ceased being a dick for the time being, while they finished up.  
Sam let down his guard a little, when the check came, Dean shoved it at Sam, while Dean went to the bathroom.

Sam should have known, Dean was too quiet, it wasn't gonna last. He rolled out of the bathroom, sauntered more like, bowlegs in full throttle, grabbed Sam's ass and held on, said" Come on Princess we got places to be" and winked at him and walked out.

Sam turned thirteen shades of red, motherfucker is gonna get his ass kicked, he stormed out after Dean, feeling the glares of the people in the diner on his back.

Sam starting yelling at him the minute he walked out of the building " You fucking asshole, just what in the ever lasting fuck is wrong with you?!" he ranted

Dean was all smug and whistling to himself,smiling, rat bastard. He waited until Sam got to the car, looked at his brother, full on Dean bad ass mode. "Get in the fucking car Sam and shut the fuck up" he wasn't smiling anymore.

No music, no talking in the car. They reached that nights room.  
Dean pulled in and turned off the car. They just sat there. Dean clutched the steering wheel.

"You gonna tell me what crawled up your ass and died Sam?"

"What do you mean, what's up my ass, your the one being a dick"

"Fuck this shit, then, I'm going in, you can sit here and stew in your own juices, Sam"

They both got out and it started again, Sam started yelling really loud how Dean was so bossy, Sam can take of himself....etc...the same old arguments, again. While he was yelling at Dean, he felt his jeans getting a little more snug, fuck he thought, really? god dammit. I am such a freak.

Dean yelled back with his same speech, he used a thousand times before, also feeling that familiar twitch in his jeans as well, hoping this evening was gonna eventually turn out like he hoped. God, it's been too long. He just wanted to grab Sam and do all the things he's been missing.....totally unprepared for what came next.

Whatever, Dean opened the door to the room, Sam was right on him, slammed the door behind him, grabbed Dean and punched him. Dean staggered back, wiping the blood from his lip "what the fuck Sam..."

He hurled himself at Sam, and the epic battle began. 

A good twenty minutes later, after solidly beating the hell out of each other, found them in neutral corners, Dean standing there looking at Sam sitting on one of the beds, the room was a mess and so were they.

Sam's arm was bleeding through his torn shirt, Sam shucked it off, his t shirt underneath hadn't faired much better.

Dean grabbed a towel and the first aid kit and went over to Sam. He put the towel on the wound, and sat down next to Sam. 

"Just gimme the god damn towel Dean, I'll take care of this"

"Sammy, please, let me " he put his hand over Sam's on the towel. They looked at each other, still breathing a little heavy from the fight, breathing a little faster now, being this close.  
"Gonna take care of you Sam, I gotta stitch this up, hold still" 

Dean got out the whiskey, needle and thread, doused Sam's cut with it, earning him a hiss. "Drink some, Sam" so they passed it back and forth while, taking the edge off both of them.

Dean's fingers and gentleness while stitching Sam up created a new kind of tension in both of them, Sam's cock was definately appreciating Dean's manhandling of him.

Dean's whiskey laced breath was in his ear now "Sammy why were we fighting, tell me what's going on ....."

Sam's cock was at full throttle now " I...I...it doesn't matter now..."

"C'mon baby boy, tell me.." Dean purred in his ear, while he finished up the stitches. 

Oh...if Dean keeps this up...." It's just...we've been so busy lately, I know there's not been a whole lot of time...."

Dean had finished up and was running his fingers up and down Sam's arms " time for what sugar..."

God the pet names.....it was always Sam's downfall with Dean " No time for us...I was beginning to think you didn't want me anymore, that you were tired of me"

Dean got up and sat on the other side of Sam, so they were face to face, he stroked Sam's face with his fingers, tracing those delicious lip, leaning in to breathe in Sam's lips "that will never happen, Sammy, you are mine, I am yours, always have been, always, will be, let me show you"

They started kissing like they were on fire, barely taking the time to take off the necessary clothing to get at each other, Dean finally pinning his mostly naked brother to the bed, fucking him boneless and stupid.  
Sam reeling off sweet,filthy porn in Dean's ear, Dean jacking Sam furiously, while pounding into him, and it rarely happens that they came together, Sammy going white over Dean's fist, while Dean unleashed himself inside Sam.

They lay spent...bloody, sticky,sweaty and happily wrapped around each other like fine strands of DNA.

 

.........FIN.........


End file.
